the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalvor Trueheart
Description Personality Kalvor has a strong desire to protect people, an even stronger love for his friends, and a very short temper. Most of the trouble he's gotten into during his life has come from punching someone in the face after them making some kind of bigoted remark or treating someone unfairly. However, his experiences with the Adventurer's Guild, both the victorious and tragic ones, have provoked a significant change in him. While he still has a habit of dealing with grim situations with equally grim humor and has no problem throwing himself into a fight to protect someone else or to teach someone a lesson in respecting other races, he is now very aware of his limits and will hesitate to act in a situation that might backfire and harm someone else. His patience has grown out of necessity for survival and seeing the repercussions of his past rash actions. The explosive fury he held still exists within him, becoming apparent whenever an ally or friend of his is struck down. Appearance 6'2", 230 lbs., Black hair, light blue eyes, and green-grey skin. He frequently has a decent amount of stubble due to his poor shaving ability, but now sports a full beard after spending nearly a month in the Shadowfell. His hair has grown longer too, usually pushed back to keep it out of his face. One of his tusks is chipped from a training exercise during his recruitment to the Knights of Holy Judgment due to another recruit striking him in the face despite it being a wrestling exercise. There are numerous scars of varying severity all over his body, except for the place of his chest where the tattoo of the Elk God's sigil sits. Previously that space had been occupied by the Shield of Tyr, which Kalvor had covered with bandages out of disdain. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment * Belldamion - Affectionately referred to as "Belldy", they are a cube of white-gold covered in gold filigree with the initials 'TS' carved into one side. Belldy is also sentient and not only capable of speech, but of magic. He has manifested several abilities so far, and also appears to be the conduit for the source of Kalvor's divine powers. The abilities they possess that have been discovered are: ** The ability to turn into a bubble-like barrier that can either shield a person or contain a small object. ** The ability to boost Kalvor's divine abilities when held in his hand, also causing his eyes to burn like miniature suns. And, on one occasion, allowed one of the deities watching over Kalvor to communicate with him. ** The ability to cast of Zone of Silence in a 20 ft. radius * Arangrephor's Cloak - A tattered red cloak with several patches given to Kalvor by his mentor Arangrephor the night Kalvor was tricked into almost killing Arangrephor by the Rakshasa. When worn while channeling divinity, it causes Kalvor's Divine Aura to extend from 10 feet to 30 feet, taking the form of a barrier made of cloth-like sheets of plate armor. After Kalvor's vision from the Elk God, the symbol of the Elk God has appeared on the cloak and it's general appearance has been restored to a less patchy state. * Tower Shield - A large metal shield and one of the only pieces of Kalvor's issued gear that he took with him. In it's original form, it was a blue and silver shield with the symbol of Tyr attached to the center of it. Kalvor modified it to be worn upside down in a sign of rejection of Tyr, and it became dinged and rusty during his year of travel alone. He later had it further modified, adding a storage and release system for two swords on the back, and got the symbol of Tyr removed so that the shield's general appearance could be restored. * Dunkhard's Blade - An orcish blade taken from Dunkhard following his defeat at Bereluth. It has been Kalvor's primary weapon throughout most of his time with the Guild, aside from the period of time where he wielded Bokoto, the Suncrusher. * Bovi Reb's hat - a well-worn hat previously worn by Bovi Reb, given to Kalvor as a gift after their walk to Point's Peak together. He wore it for a short time, but now keeps it in his bag for safekeeping. History Canon General Knowledge Pre-Campaign Kalvor is the only son of Tuegar Trueheart and Borgog, Former Scourge of the Thundercaves. He wanted to become a Paladin at a very young age, inspired by storybooks and legends of Paladins fighting against the forces of evil. This dream was slowly ebbed away by the other kids in the neighborhood making him always play the bad guy during 'Pretend Paladins' because of his orcish appearance. This made him very resentful as he grew up, and led to a period of time where he would carry out simple cons to trick the kids who tormented him out of their pocket change and wound their egos. These would inevitably end in his clumsiness revealing the cheat of the con, and him running away while deliberately dropping all their money behind. This ended after a conversation with Arangrephor, an old friend of Tuegar and Borgog, who encouraged him to pursue his former dream of becoming a Paladin. By the age of 14, Kalvor had physically matured and decided he wanted to join the Knights of Holy Judgment. His fathers put him through a grueling training regiment for 2 years to prepare him, where they discovered he had no skill whatsoever with most weapons, but a natural inclination towards sword and shield. At 16, he left home for basic training, escorted by Arangrephor. The next six months were filled with brutal training that made the 2 years with his fathers seem like a joke due to the intensity of the training and the constant mistreatment by his fellow recruits for being a Half-Orc. But, at the end of it he completed training and was fully inducted into the Knights of Holy Judgment. Another 6 months later, he assaulted one of his partners, Grant Widebrooke, because of his attempt to apprehend a badly injured Tiefling who was accused by three humans of trying to mug them, despite clear evidence that the Tiefling had been the victim. Kalvor was reprimanded by his superiors and ultimately deserted following the praise showered onto Grant for later apprehending the Tiefling anyway. He spent the next year on the road by himself, during which he found Belldy, and eventually came to Bereluth where he first met the Adventurer's Guild. Season 2 After meeting several of the Adventurer's Guild members in Bereluth, Kalvor was quickly thrust into the Reaver War when multiple Orcs suddenly transformed into their wereshark forms and attempted to kill the Guild members. After spending some time in prison with them following the fight, he later participated in the rescue of Auntie Bev who had become the sacrifice of a dark ritual taking place as the Reavers began to lay waste to the town. During the escape, he witnessed the death of Auntie Bev as she was snapped up by Alkote Berekt's massive, lycanthropic T-rex. He was brought back to the Guild Hall with everyone else, and began his membership by awkwardly befriending Siobhan MacCarraig and becoming Rolling "Mike" Steppes' roommate. The rest of the Reaver War put him through a whirlwind of events. His very next mission was the infiltration of a ballroom gala, where he had to resort to wearing the traditional formal outfit of the Knights of Holy Judgment as he had no other suitable clothes. This is also where he met the Pahldricks, in particular Bernadette Pahldrick, as well as Ferdinando for the first time. He also encountered a much younger Arangrephor here after not seeing him since his desertion. He ended up becoming very protective of Bernadette as he despised the way Ferdinando had deceived and manipulated her, and after speaking with her after the ballroom took the necklace with one of Ferdinando's shark teeth from her. He carried it with him for the rest of the War, using it to taunt Ferdinando during both the defense of the Damocles and the final encounter with Alkote and Ferdinando. During this time, he was also completely unaware that Bernadette had developed a crush on him, and thought her odd behavior was a sign of her being afraid of him. During the final battle itself, he ended up facing off against a magically-shielded Ferdinando alongside Deadeye Cassidy, Duncan Stardust, Rolling "Mike" Steppes, and a seemingly resurrected Gemeye Magarm. He struck the killing blow on Ferdinando himself, satisfied that he had taken appropriate revenge for the way he had treated Bernadette. H and the others rushed to the other room where the rest of the Guild had been fighting Alkote, and ended up supporting Duncan with Deadeye and Mike as he wielded Magarm's sword, which delivered the killing strike to Alkote. Shortly after the war had ended, he was thrown into another deadly situation when he followed Aius to rescue Magpie. After Magpie's unconscious body was thrown into the water by Boresh, both Aius and Kalvor dove in to rescue her, with Aius throwing her to Kalvor as he sank further into the water. After breaching and getting Mag onto the dock, he dove back into the water after seeing a figure approaching Aius. Moments later, he would meet The Champion, as Aius was cut in half and launched out of the water and onto the docks. He barely managed to escape after grabbing Magpie and fusing Belldy into Aius, allowing Belldy to animate the Warforged body and fly after him. When Magpie was brought back to consciousness, she attempted to harvest Kalvor's organs due to Boresh's tampering and restoration of her memories. He survived due to Aius persuading Mag to climb into his armor's chest cavity, and eventually made his way back to the guild with them. Season 3 After the events of the Reaver War and night of the party, Kalvor's personality changed drastically for a time making him much more serious, but also more reckless. This came to a head during one mission where the Rakshasa tricked him into attacking Arangrephor, nearly killing him and causing him to become afflicted with Mummy Rot due to the trapped room. When he was unable to cure his mentor, Blue Shen was able to identify the affliction and give instruction to Duncan to temporarily halt it, but Kalvor was sent into a panic when she refused to tell him what was happening to Arangrephor. As she left, he attempted to use the Command spell on her to make her stop. It failed, and alienated not only Blue, but Siobhan and Duncan as well. He spent the next few weeks fighting without his shield and Paladin powers, feeling like he had disgraced himself by trying to control Blue's will. This self-loathing was only further intensified by a mission where he accidentally participated in an illusory version of the murder of Lord Ambrose's wife and child. It wouldn't be until the Point's Peak festival when he would fight at his full-strength again. He travelled there before many of the others after receiving a vision of a spectral Arangrephor being dragged into a lake by Point's Peak. On his way, he encountered the Elk God and Bovi Reb before entering town and eventually regrouping with the Guild members who had travelled to find him after reading the note he left behind. That same day, he almost lost his life in the Shadowfell and was rescued by Siobhan diving into the Mire to pull him out. He later did the same for her when she fell in later, which also resulted in Belldy escaping the Mire by hitching a ride in her Side-Ass Pants. After escaping the Shadowfell and finding the graveyard they all meant to look for, he animated a golem containing the bodies of the Halflings who had previously been buried there by pumping Divine Energy into it. This allowed it to move and find consecrated ground to bury the Halflings. Later into the festival, he infiltrated the chaotic, orgiastic wedding of Hemsworth Boldo and Fellaxia Libidine with several other members of the Guild. After being literally trapped in Hell, Bovi removed his demonic disguise and revealed himself, opening a portal to let them all escape back to Points Peak. After Fellaxia was dragged through the portal, defeated, and return to her Human form, Kalvor destroyed her Monster Lord mask, accidentally opening a rift to the Shadowfell. This rift sucked in multiple halflings, Fishbone, and almost Iosin as well. Kalvor joined a rescue a team to retrieve the lost halflings, as well as Christian Pahldrick and Riva Mithdragta's souls, which eventually led to the fight against the Hag and the rescue team, the halflings, and several other Guild members being trapped in the Shadowfell. Before beginning the long trek back to Saltcrest through the Shadowfell, Kalvor prayed to the god that had been granting him divine power, causing the Elk God to appear and give him a new tattoo on his chest and a vision showing a fortress in a wheatfield, and younger versions of his parents being given a Half-Orc baby by the Elk Rider. The symbol on his chest also appeared on his cloak, and was burned into the ground where flowers grew moments later. During the march through the Shadowfell, Kalvor fought against the Butcher alongside his guildmates and succeeded in defending against it until it was defeated. He also encountered Empress Xerziphyr, a fabled Elven Empress who was said to have entered the Shadowfell 1,000 years ago to protect her people from Zott the 32nd, The Ghoul Emperor. She tasked him with taking the Crown of Shattered Stars to the Material Plane and destroying it, so that Zott could not obtain it and use its power for evil. Kalvor would soon lose the Crown to Zott himself and also be killed by the Ghoul Emperor. But, he also learned that Zott's only aim was to preserve the natural order of Death and keep the monsters of the Shadowfell imprisoned there. And that the Elves had been using the Crown for some maligned purpose and not the heroic reasons that Xerziphyr claimed. Kalvor and Magpie were then offered a deal by Zott, he will free their souls and return them to life if the Adventurer's Guild stops the Rakshasa from completing the rituals that would undo the binding of Aesturm that Zott and the Braves ones completed thousands of years ago. Since then, he has been returned to the Guild as an Undead, bound to that existence until the Rakshasa has been defeated. He adapted to it well enough, still retaining the full use of his divine abilities aside from some difficulties with healing. However, not long after this deal was struck, Magpie was killed by the Rakshasa and her soul seemingly banished or destroyed after Kalvor refused to lift the Zone of Silence that temporarily halted the rituals conclusion. The guilt of this decision has sent him spiraling into rage and remorse, and his only concern is obtaining revenge for his fallen friend. During the same mission, Kalvor was also given a book detailing a small part of the history behind his tattoo, revealing that it represented the Alliance Armenmentarium. He later challenged Quentys' pride alongside Gideon and Jareth during a later mission, before eventually reaching Saltcrest and battling the now undead Ferdinando, as well as the Bone-Lord with the rest of the guild. Shortly afterwards, he was suddenly restored to life due to Dexter Pahldrick defeating Quentys in a duel for the last ritual and reunited with a reborn Magpie, now going by Fenli. Bolstered by his return to life and newfound faith in the Elk God, he enlisted the aid of Fesharndarn to quickly reforge his armor and shield to 'make a statement'. In the final battle against Aesturm, he fought alongside Siobhan, Hedwyn, Jareth, Christian Pahldrick, and Vixen. Once Aesturm was sealed away and Zott arrived to collect Quentys, Kalvor showed respect to The Ghoul Emperor, having gained an appreciation for Zott's past actions and present responsibilities. RP/Spoilers * Has told the story of his parents meeting to several guild members during the Insomnia Club at Reese's bar. * Spoke with Aius about his fear during combat of losing others, as well as his suspicion that he was not drawing Divine power from Tyr anymore. * Tried to speak with Magpie after the events of the dock and her temporary brainwashing, resulted in him learning about the existence of her ghosts due to Aius' intervention. * Became close with Magpie after her recovery, giving her a bolt from Aius' body that had fallen off during his repairs. * Reconciled with Xinxer after their ongoing dislike of eachother before entering the Shadowfell. * Has had several conversations with Talvyrae during the trip through the Shadowfell, slowly trying to befriend her. * Was enraged by Magpie's death to the point that he asked Talvyrae to repeatedly re-animate his body if Quentys kills him so he can continue fighting. * Has made a talisman out of the bolt he gave to Magpie, and some of her feathers and bone remains. * His parents saw a vision of his death and began riding to Teol, with his previously unrevealed baby sister with them. Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Siobhan MacCarraig - Kalvor's first friend in the guild and first best friend ever. Initially befriended due to them both being the new people in an awkward situation where everyone else knows each other. Was deeply depressed that he alienated her by using the Command spell on Blue, and was relieved when she was his friend again. Siobhan's death triggers the Blackguard Kalvor ending. Aius The Machine - Kalvor looks up to Aius as both a mentor and a superior officer despite his usual disdain for authority. He trusts Aius' judgment and sees him as the protector of the Guild. He has a habit of deferring to Aius' judgment when they are on missions together, and enjoys fighting alongside him. Also, seeing as Aius' exploits were recorded in many ways over the centuries, including children's storybooks, Kalvor has most likely read at least one book, if not several, about Aius during his youth. He is unaware of the fact the fabled Machine and Aius are the same person. Magpie '''- Kalvor thinks of Magpie like a sister, after everything that happened at the docks and in the days after he is very protective of her, sometimes to a fault. She is the one person that he feels comfortable telling his darkest worries too, partly because he knows she won't judge him. Following her death, he has spread her ashes on his face in a version of The Blood Path and a vow of revenge against Quentys. '''Deadeye Cassidy - Deadeye is Boss Lady, that's the simple version. She was there the first time he met the Guild, and he assumed she was one of the leaders from the way everyone listens to her. He trusts Deadeye as much as he trusts Aius, and thinks half the guild members would be dead already if she weren't watching out for them. He does think that she should stop beating around the bush with her boyfriend Duncan though. Rolling "Mike" Steppes - Kalvor's roommate and another one of the first guild members he met. Kalvor found Mike's enthusiasm off-putting at first, but quickly warmed up to him and enjoys rooming with Mike. He hasn't seen Mike since he left for Points Peak, and misses him a lot. Lori Burrfoot - Kalvor isn't exactly sure when he and Lori became friends, but it was probably when Lori decided to sit on his shoulders. He doesn't understand her very much and constantly forgets she's older than him, but is always happy to see her. Her being in the Shadowfell has been one of the most concerning aspects of being there for him, as her lack of natural protections against the environment and tendency to touch things is a bad combo. Duncan Stardust - The first time Kalvor met Duncan, Duncan's head was chopped off and subsequently re-attached by a Wish spell inside a giant toenail Mike had. Despite that, they didn't really become friends until being trapped in the Shadowfell where they fell into a sort of co-leadership and bonded over state discourse. Iosin the Beloved'' ''- Kalvor hated Iosin when he first met her, thinking her behavior was irritating and disgraceful. He's accepted her as a guild member though and that hatred had simmered down to a general exasperation and occasional amusement. He really wishes Siobhan had better taste sometimes though. Blue Shen '- The first real interaction Kalvor had with Blue was him trying to cast the Command Spell on her after a mission because of his panic at Arangrephor's condition and her refusal to answer him. He regretted this for weeks and they didn't speak again until she joined the Shadowfell rescue party and told him the Mummy had been beaten and that Arangrephor was safe. He thanked her, and apologized for what he did, promising it wouldn't happen to anyone else again. After her re-entry to the Shadowfell, they've become friends and he jokingly refers to her as 'Mummy-slayer'. '''Talvyrae Lolthelyl '- Kalvor first met Talvyrae during the infiltration of Fellaxia's wedding. but attempted to befriend her after being trapped in the Shadowfell. He adapted to her brand of sarcasm and deliberate cruelty by mostly being amused by it, largely due to the boost in spirits his vision from the Elk God had given him. Despite her coldness and insistence that he's an annoyance, Kalvor cares about her safety and wellbeing as much as he does everyone else's. And he thinks Ryld is a hoot to hangout with. After the events of Season 3, his virginity was taken by Talvyrae. '''Mouse - Kalvor has unofficially taken Mouse under his wing after their first mission together. Despite Mouse being controlled into attacking him, he knows the halfling boy was trying his best, and is proud of him for his bravery when Kalvor was weakened by the Hierophant's spell. Before Mouse exited the Shadowfell, Kalvor had taken to letting Mouse ride on his shoulder while traversing terrain too perilous for the halfling. Accomplishments * Convinced Bernadette/Justice to not blame herself for Ferdinando tricking her * Made a super-powerful Holy Cannon by channeling multiple smite spells into the sky-skiff cannon * Got the killing blow on Ferdinando * Dodged and blocked every single one of the Butcher's sword strikes. Was only hurt when the Butcher tried to snap his neck, but even survived that. * Scared the undead woman attacking him and Mouse so badly she ran to another plane of existence. * Indefinitely paused Quentys' ritual at the very last second with Belldy's Zone of Silence ability Trivia * Character concept originally came from Bridget roasting me by saying I'd be a Paladin because Paladins are basically just fighters with strong opinions and also are all bottoms. * The name Kalvor comes from me making a Superman reference (Kal-El) to mask his name being a vore joke. * Trueheart comes from me basing his parents and their names off that one DnD critical fail story where the human had orcs crit fail their way to love. * His face claim is Tyler Hoechlin, but with green skin and half-orc tusks * Has absolutely no awareness whatsoever of when anyone is attracted to him. * For a while, was scared of ghosts despite being a Paladin. * Is very uncomfortable with being in any position of leadership or authority, especially if giving speeches is involved. Featured RP List * The Deserter - Kalvor's backstory * The Insomnia Club - Multiple characters, Kalvor tells the story of his parents * Faded Symbols - Kalvor solo fic from post-Reaver War * Survivor's Guilt- Kalvor talks to Aius after the Reaver War * Post-Epilogue Trauma Time - Kalvor tries to help Mag post-Boresh, it doesn't go very well. * No Oath - Kalvor regrets using the Command spell on Blue * Peace Talks - Kalvor and Xinxer reconcile * Post-Festival Trauma Roleplay - Has Kalvor's Vision, first convo with Talvyrae, and convo with Duncan. * Strange Bedfellows - Kalvor and Talvyrae become friends during the Shadowfell events * General Shadowfell RP Thread - Kalvor and Magpie catchup after she dies the first time * Interview With a Ghoul King - Kalvor and Magpie meet Zott the 32nd * Breaking Bad [News] - Kalvor gives Deadeye the bad news __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:PC